love or something like that
by dragonsilver
Summary: Ginny weasley was living the perfect life, the perfect job, the perfect boyfriend... the problem? MALFOY.
1. Default Chapter

  
Chapter one 

Ginny looked from Ron's angry face to Hermione's. it had been five years since they had graduated from Hogwarts. Ron had finally asked Hermione out on graduation day and their present dispute had been going on ever since.

"SPEW is NOT stupid , Ronald!"

"yeah, sure 'Mione, the house elves really WANT to be freed"

"Of course they do!"

"Oh? Then why did that house elf at Wood's house run off screaming as soon as he realized who you were?"

"He didn't….."

Ginny sighed and looked at Harry who was polishing his new broom, the silver dragon, paying absolutely no attention to his best friends. Twelve years of listening to them bicker had made him completely SPEW resistant.

Glancing at her watch, Ginny announced "As much fun as this is, I do have a job, you know…so can we hurry up and finish choosing bridesmaid dresses?"

Lavender and Dean were sitting in a corner acting mushy. At the words "Bridesmaid dresses", Lavender leaped into action, debating between Mauve, Pink and Blue.

Ginny and Hermione joined in, comparing the merits of the three colors.

Harry grinned at Dean and said "I can't believe you're getting married, dude"

Dean laughed and said "me neither"

Ron, still a little red around the ears, laughed as well and said "well, atleast you're not the first, Seamus beat us all"

"I know! To Hannah at that!"

"I didn't see that coming"

"I don't think that Seamus did either!"

The girls passed over pink ("that would look lovely with my red hair wouldn't it?"), mauve ("I want to be the only Lavender there") and finally settled on blue.

Lavender and Dean then ran off to go find silver napkin holders, Ron and Hermione went off to do whatever then normally did together (fight) and Harry and Ginny were left looking at eachother.

"You wanna take the Knight bus back to school, Gin?"

"Sure, might as well, or we'll be pretty late"

Ginny and Harry were both teachers at Hogwarts, Harry was filling in as the DADA teacher till Dumbledore found a replacement, taking a break from auror training.

Ginny was the muggle studies teacher; having worked a short stint with her father in the ministry, she had jumped at the chance to return to Hogwarts when Dumbledore offered her the position.

All in all, Ginny reflected, she had it pretty good. Thankfully, the war had ended the summer after the trio's 7th year, Harry defeated Voldemort before there was much loss and thankfully none of the Weasley's had been victims of the bloodshed. Not that there hadn't been losses…but they weren't among the Weasley clan.

Other than having to deal with Malfoy, she thought her life was pretty perfect.

She and Harry had been dating for a year, she never thought that she would end up with "the boy who lived" but somehow it had all worked out and she was happier than she had ever been before.

The only thorn in her side? The fact that darling Draco had landed the position of potions master when Snape had retired (finally!). Growing older had only served to make Malfoy more annoying. His family name tarnished by his father's capture and eventual death, all Malfoy had left was his humungous ego, his money and his HUGE grudge against all the Weasleys. It made life very uncomfortable, especially for her nephews and nieces who often showed up at her door sobbing uncontrollably over the punishments that the 'stupid potion making ferret' inflicted upon them.

"Stupid ferret" she mumbled to herself as she ascended the steps upto her chambers on the 3rd floor, a few corridors away from the fat lady's portrait.

"Wow, Weasley, murmuring about me all the time ,huh?"

"shut up, Malfoy"

"Oh good come back,Weaselette"

"Only for you, Ferret"

"Hogwarts has really gone to the dogs, Potty as DADA teacher, Dumbledore ruling the roost and of course you, your father's mud blood loving genes cropped up, did they?"

"Yup, just like your father's creepy genes have cropped up in you"

"My father was NOT creepy!"

"Ooh…nice come back Malfoy"

"Fuck off, Weasley"

Grinning, Ginny shut the door of her chambers in his face and quickly changed and got into bed, it had been a long day.

As she drifted off she thought she heard a faint voice outside her door saying "Stupid carrot top".

"g'nite Malfoy" she called and closed her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Extract from Ginny's diary.

Dear diary,

Ok…not good. Definitely not good…Harry is being weird.

Breathe Ginny, breathe. Maybe you're imagining things. Why would Harry be acting weird? No reason at all, things have been going great. Just because he didn't sit next to you during breakfast and has been avoiding you for a week that doesn't mean that he doesn't love you. He's probably just planning something special and wants to keep you in suspense.

Yeah…that's just like Harry, he can never keep secrets. That's all. Hah…that explains everything. Awwww….that explains why he keeps disappearing after classes and never seems to have any free time anymore.

God…I feel so bad that I had doubts about him. Its HARRY…he would NEVER do anything to hurt me. I know that.

Don't I ?

Oooohhh….Harry wants to talk to me…ill catch up with you later.

Ciao,

Ginny.

Dear diary,

I'm going to KILL him.

For the first time in my life I want to kill someone who isn't red haired and isn't called Ron. Speaking of Ron, wait till he hears that his so called best friend was cheating on his sister with a STUDENT. Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww.

Harry bloody Potter. The boy who has lived to be a paedophile. Yuck.

I'm so telling my brothers. They'll murder him.

But they will also feel soooooooooo sorry for me and everyone will treat me like I'm breakable. Damn damn damn damn damn…stupid Potter.

I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not cry.

Fuck it, im off to be miserable.

Ciao,

Ginny.

Ginny walked upto her chambers slowly. She felt numb. Everything had gone wrong. Her visions of Harry proposing and similar flashes of insanity that flew through her brain when he said he wanted to talk to her, seemed to be dissolving in the most painful way possible.

She stumbled over an invisible obstacle in her path and turning the corner, walked straight into Malfoy. She blindly mumbled sorry and went back to staring into space and feeling numb.

She heard Malfoy's voice asking her what was wrong with her. Somewhere in the recesses of her mind she heard a new tone in his voice. Could that be concern ? Malfoy was concerned about her…the world had really been turned upside down.

She realized that Malfoy had grabbed her by the elbow and was steering her towards her chambers. She vaguely thanked him and stumbled into her chambers only to see Harry sitting on her couch.

After staring at him blankly for a minute, she turned around and hurled herself through the door, straight into Malfoy's arms.

She heard Harry calling her name and Malfoy asking her repeatedly what was wrong but she had no control of herself, shaking, she clung to Malfoy.

She vaguely registered Malfoy yelling at Harry and making him leave. Malfoy's arms were still around her. For some reason she felt safe. She tried to convince herself that this was all wrong, Harry was the one who cared about her not Draco. But somehow, when Draco sat on the couch next to her, his arms still around her, it felt too right to be wrong.

Emotionally drained, she felt herself drifting off to sleep and when someone planted a light kiss on her forehead, she just smiled sleepily and dozed off.

Malfoy just sat there and guarded her sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

When Ginny woke up, Malfoy was gone.

Sitting up, she wondered if it had all been a bad dream. Then she pulled out her diary and re-read her entry.

Potter was going to die.

She had no idea how to get back at him but telling her brothers was not an option. For three reasons.

they'd murder him and she wanted that satisfaction for herself.

they might not torture him long enough.

they would act like she was porcelain and never let her date again.

They all seemed like very valid reasons to Ginny so she quickly noted them down in her diary and headed out to the great hall to get some breakfast.

When she got there, she realized that she had some more problems to deal with. She usually sat next to Harry but today she definitely couldn't sit next to him for more than two seconds without at the very least trying to throttle him (she had a feeling that it wouldn't go down very well with the Dumbledore and co.). The only other empty seat was next to Malfoy.

Oh well, she reasoned with herself, if she tried to kill him it might be seen as a public service rather than a crime.  
she noticed that she was getting quite a few stares when she chose to sit next to Malfoy and Harry was wearing his martyr look. God, she wanted to throw her plate at him.

"morning , malfoy" she said.

"hullo, weasley" he replied.

"thanks for last night"

"don't mention it"

"no, seriously"

"I am being serious, Don't mention it to anyone, please"

Ginny laughed and said "I'm onto you Malfoy, you're a secret softy"

"I am not!"

"are too"

"am not"

"am not"

"you're right, im not" said Malfoy, smirking.

"hey! That always works with Ron" said Ginny, pouting.

"that explains why it doesn't work with higher life forms"

"yeah, probably"

She sat with Malfoy at lunch and at dinner. Surprisingly, they got along fine discussing general topics and trading friendly insults.

When she rose to go to her chambers after dinner she noticed that Harry was trying to catch her eye and he got up when she did. Having no desire to be ambushed by wonder boy, she grabbed Draco and dragged him along too.

"hey! I wasn't done:

"shhh… we can sneak down to the kitchen later"

"we're teachers…we don't have to sneak"

"I know, but its more fun that way"

"true, why are you dragging me upto your chambers, weasley? I know im attractive but…"

"you wish, Malfoy, its just that I don't want a confrontation with the paedophile"

"paedophile?"

"oops, I shouldn't have said that"

"HE'S DATING A STUDENT?"

"shhhhhhhh…."

"that's disgusting"

"I know!"

Ginny's point of view 

thankfully, before Malfoy could ask any more questions, we reached my door. And leaning against it, like he hadn't a care in the world, was the saintly Harry Potter.

"Malfoy, can you give Ginny and me some privacy for a bit, please"

Jesus, he had some nerve.

"Potter, get out of my way" I said, angrily.

"Ginny, please listen to me…"

"Oh please, there is nothing to say. You cheated on me with a student Harry, talk about sick"

"you don't mean that, Gin, you're just angry"

"well done, Potter, glad to see that you aren't going slow on us" Malfoy drawled.

"stay out of this, Malfoy, this has nothing to do with you"

"well, Potter, since Weasley and I were going to spend some quality time together and your little outburst is getting in the way of that, yes, it is my business"

Harry was looking quite sick by then, "Ginny, what are you doing?"

"I cant see how that is any of your business, Harry" I said quietly.

"Gin, I still care about you"

"Then please just leave me alone"

"He's not a nice person, Ginny"

"That shouldn't be too much of a problem, I fell in love with you, Draco should be a breeze".

I pushed him out of the way and grabbed Draco and pulled him in after me, slamming the door.

I sat on a chair near the window, blinking back tears. Draco looked around my chambers and sat on the bed. After a little awkward silence, I went into the bathroom to clean up, I had a horrible feeling that my nose was red and my face was all splotchy.

Ew, worse than I thought. This calls for emergency make up.

I quietly came out of the bathroom and found myself witnessing a break through in Malfoy history. Draco Malfoy was bouncing on my bed. Yes, I mean bouncing, as in chuckling to himself and bouncing on bed. Yes, like what five year olds do on the bouncing castle thingie. This was hilarious. I grabbed my camera from my bedside and quickly took a picture. Malfoy saw the flash and yelled and made a grab for the camera and when I held it out of reach, settled for grabbing me and pummeling me with a pillow.

Oh…so he wanted war, did he?

Not for nothing was I the sibling of Gred and Forge. I had some hidden tricks up my sleeve…one of them was being a champion pillow fighter.

He didn't stand a chance.

We fought until we were tired out and lay spread eagled on my bed, laughing. Then, surprisingly, Malfoy put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. He didn't try to kiss me or anything, for which I am eternally grateful to him, but just held me. I smiled and wriggled closer, I know its wrong but hell, everything was going wrong so for all I knew, this was right.

As I fell asleep I realized something, this was the second time that I was falling asleep in Malfoy's arms and I LIKED it.

Uh oh.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Ginny stirred and glanced at her bedside clock. She had an hour before she really had to get up. Waking up early was something very foreign to her. She was smiling to herself when she turned over and found herself looking into a pair of very watchful grey eyes.

She snuggled a bit closer to Draco and whispered "you didn't have to stay, you know"

"I know"

"why did you?"

"I like being unpredictable"

"oh?"

"yup"

"I like unpredictable so far"

"me too" he said smiling.

He was just edging closer when there was a loud knock on the door.

Groaning, Ginny went to see who it was. Two seconds later she hopped back into bed with a disgruntled look on her face.

"Potter?"

"yeah"

"slammed the door in his face?"

"hexed him first"

"nice"

she giggled and moved closer to him, he was so close that she could feel his breath on her cheek. She moved her hand through his hair. He pretended to swipe her hand away and held onto it, smiling back.

She was just about to lean in and kiss him when the second bout of knocking began.

Before she could move, Draco leaped up and opened the door to confront a very shocked Harry potter.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"what does it look like I'm doing here?"

"I DON'T KNOW…GINNY! GINNY! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? WAIT TILL RON HEARS ABOUT THIS"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, potter. I would love to see Weasley's face if you told him that you dumped his sister for a student"

"I…I…you cant date her!"

"who said anything about dating?" Ginny said, grinning, "just a passing shag here and there , right Draco?"

"Of course, love"

"see, Harry, no harm done" she said laughing

"GINNY..ITS NOT FUNNY!"

"yeah, you're right, its not"

"good…you're finally seeing sense"

"yeah, I am, bye Harry" she said smiling sweetly and slammed the door in his face.

"nice" said Draco.

"thanks" she said, smiling.

Leaning in, he quickly pulled her to him and kissed her hard.

"wow"

"yeah"

she leaned in and kissed him again.

"we'd better get to class"

"fuck class"

"Draco!"

"fine, fine…we'll go"

kissing her one last time he grabbed his cloak and ran off to his chambers.

Ginny found herself singing happy songs and trying to find a flattering robe.

BIG uh-oh.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Ginny yawned and looked around her class. Her second year students looked close to death by boredom. A Hermione clone sat in the first row, Ginny thought she had problem with spasms, there was no healthy way her hand came up that fast at the first inkling of a question.

On impulse she said "tomorrow we are going to have a practical session, so don't bother bringing your books, just bring yourselves, class dismissed"

Laughing and talking, they all trooped out and left Ginny with their homework and the great mess that students seem to amass everywhere they went.

Sighing, she banished some notes and paper planes to the wastepaper basket and generally cleaned up her classroom a bit.

Then she sat down to do her favorite task as a teacher (other than taking points of slytherin), correcting her homework assignments.

Grinning, she read an essay titled "Muggle television shows". The author, a third year Hufflepuff , seemed to be entirely enthralled by "one tree hill" and had written a good three feet of parchment on the merits of Lucas and Nathan's love lives. She sympathized. Chad Michael Murray was hot.

She went on to read essays concerned with "the contender" and "desperate housewives". Giggling, she fantasized about having her own reality tv show. She traced "the Ginny Weasley show" in the air with her wand. As the words began to fade, she heard a voice saying "it would be a hit, you know".

Turning around, she smiled and said "sure it would be, 'the adventures of the muggle studies teacher in Hogwarts school or witchcraft and wizardry; the homework attempt that went wrong', I can see it now"

Draco grinned and said "I always knew you were crazy Weasley, now im SURE of it"

Ginny stuck her tongue out at him. Not the most mature of arguments but effective in its own way.

"very grown up, are you come for lunch?"

"yeah"

"well…move then"

"noooo..i cant…carry me"

laughing, Draco looked around,making sure they were alone. He then scooped her up and carried her in the direction of the great hall.

Giggling, Ginny clung to him tried to tickle him. By the time they were near the doors of the hall, they were both in splits.

He finally put her down (it would've been quite a sensation if he had carried her in) and she went on her toes to kiss him when they both heard a thundering shout of "GINERVA WEASLEY, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Startled grey eyes stared into wide brown ones.

"Ron…"


	6. Chapter 6

Riality : thanks for the really sweet review...ill keep updating i promise, have some free time on my hands so hopefully ill be able to finish this fic soon and start on something new ;-)

Chapter 6

Today was and landmark occasion in Hogwarts history. Not only had there been a blazing row in the entrance hall between the Weasley's, Harry potter had been caught in the cross fire (witnesses heard Ron Weasley screaming "a student! U sick bastard!")

But it had also had brought about further break through in Malfoy history…. The first time that the school had seen their potions master laugh.

Until Potter had tried to hex him. Stress on the 'tried' bit of it. In all fairness, it is hard to think clearly when you are being transfigured into a donkey.

So while half the school was at dinner discussing the latest gossip, the two weasley's and harry were in the hospital wing being patched up by madam pomfrey and malfoy was watching the show, wishing he had brought pop corn.

It was hard to pinpoint the angriest party.

Ginny had major issues, being dumped by harry, having to deal with Ron, having to deal with feelings for Draco, not to mention Ron's repeated (quite parrot like) insults to his character and manhood.

Harry had to deal with a very pissed of Ginny Weasley and the realization that the whole school now knew that he was dating a member of the student body. Horrific memories of his female fan following loomed in his mind. The fact that his best friend of 9 years thought that he was sick also weighed a little on his mind.

Ron (he has the emotional range of a teaspoon remember?) was just pissed. It was hard for him to multi task so he just settled for generalizing.

It was like one of those muggle reality tv shows.

The words tossed around the hospital wings were something akin to:

Ginny : I cant believe you brought my brother into this!

Harry : I was just looking out for you!

Ron: by dating a bloody student ! you know what? I know I'm bad with all this emotional crap but you're the bloody pits!"

Harry : I still care about Ginny as a friend.

Ginny: really? Then why are you trying to get rid of the only person who actually talks to me?

Ron: I have something to say about that! ITS MALFOY!

Ginny: shut up, Ron!

Ron: now see here, Ginny Weasley, I am your brother….

Ginny: just because you're my brother doesn't make you my….

Harry: Ginny…please….

Both Ron and Ginny : SHUT UP, HARRY!

Yup, thought Draco, the Ginny Weasley show was a definite hit.

Luckily for all the parties concerned, madame pomfrey quickly put Potter into a dreamless sleep ("tsk tsk…he's so delicate, always suffers so much, the poor boy) and sent the two Weasley's and Draco off to do their own thing.

"Right, Ginny , Weasel, I think we should go somewhere private and discuss this, the last thing we need is more publicity"

"I agree, Draco…my chambers?"

"right, ill see you there in a second, have to pick up some stuff from my chambers"

"hold on…you know where her chambers are?"

"Yes, Weasel, I know EXACTLY where her chambers are" said Draco, smirking and grinning at Ginny he said "see you in a bit darling"

laughing , she said "looking forward to it sweetheart".

Ron just looked like he wanted to cry.

As Draco walked away, he could swear he heard faint sobs.

Ah…the simple pleasures of life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Duckiewrites: thanks for the review… yup, I hope neither of us die before I finish this so u can read al l the stuff I come up with next and I can read urs **

**Reality: hehe…yeah…I love mean guys…! **

Chapter 7 

Harry Potter woke up very confused.

Ginny and Malfoy? And Ron thought he was sick.

This was just wrong! Whatever had happened to the good old days when they used to bait Malfoy and when he was mean to Ginny she used to go off and cry or something. Jeez… the world had really turned upside down!

He quickly left the hospital wing before Madame Pomfrey (who he suspected had a little bit of a crush on him) could return to his bedside and proceeded to Ginny's chambers to find out what the hell was going on.

However, he hadn't taken into reckoning the effect that the news that he was dating a student would have on student body.

He arrived at Ginny's chambers three hours later, clutching his wand like a talisman, pale and shaking.

On being questioned concerning his behavior, all they could get out of him was a faint "they're coming…they're coming….", so, sort of justifiably, they all put it down to his martyr syndrome and ignored him henceforth.

Ron and Ginny had come to a sort of compromise. He would back off Malfoy just as long as he treated Ginny properly and didn't make him kick his ass (a figure of speech that made Malfoy excuse himself to go laugh his ass off in the corridor) AND she had to bring Malfoy to the burrow to get him officially stamped with the Weasley seal of approval.

Malfoy just shut up and discreetly bounced on the bed.

After finally kicking Ron out of her chambers and silencing his screams of "Malfoy, if you touch my sister I will…", Ginny turned to go sort things out with Draco.

She watched him bounce on the bed for awhile before jumping on too. Snuggling up to him she said "I'm sorry you had to waste an entire evening listening to my brother babble"

"its fine, I learnt some new things about you"

"like what?"

"like the fact that you were the one who hexed me in the 6th year when I was making out with Susan Bones in that broom closet on the second floor"

"I know…why did you have to make out with her!"

"jealous?"

"NO"

"well, you have to make it up to me, I had those tentacles for a week"

"what exactly do you have in mind?"

It was one hell of a fun night.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Ginny Weasley was tired and cranky. Not a great combination as a rule. Not only was she sleep deprived and in desperate need of caffeine…but Harry 'the boy who doesn't know what's good for him' Potter, had plonked himself down next to her at the breakfast table and Draco was no where in sight to deliver her from his clutches.

Listening to him half heartedly, she just about made out the words "evil….ferret…Christmas…family". Ignoring Harry, she scrowled, remembering Ron's deal with her about taking Draco home to meet her family for Christmas. Getting all six of her brothers and her father to behave required superhuman strength. Or at the very least, her mother.

Sighing, she mentally dug out all the dirt she had on her siblings for leverage.

She knew that Bill would be an easy conquest, she just had to pull her puppy dog eyes on him and that was it. Charlie could be won over with a little shove in the right direction (she had VERY reliable information that a certain someone had not infact taken only two attempts to pass his apparation test but actually around 5). So that left Fred, George and Ron. Her father was easy. She just had to threaten to drop a small word in her mothers ear that the lawnmower in the garage and been behaving VERY strangely. Her mother was no problem, she would support her through anything that could vaguely end up with her in a wedding gown as would Hermione.

Draco came along presently and kicked Potter out of his seat and listened to her defense tactics with a big grin on his face.

"you think I should bring my survival kit?"

"your survival kit?"

laughing, he said "my sneakascope, my foe glass, my invisibility cloak…"

"knowing my brothers….that would be a good idea"

"oh".

Draco had a very, very, VERY bad feeling about this.

He had never met Ginny's two elder brothers but what he remembered of the rest was quite depressing. There was that Percy dude, but he seemed to be out of the picture, living in London or something, Ginny didn't mention him much at all. He hoped he wouldn't be there, Percy made him think strongly of a bullfrog.

Fred and George he remembered all too well. It was a little hard to forget walking around with a sign on his back saying "I belong to Pansy Parkinson" for a whole day before anyone said anything. The next few weeks were a nightmare. Parkinson had been like a blood hound.

Shuddering at the memory, he concentrated on apparating to the burrow. Ginny kept giving him reassuring smiles and squeezing his hand. Gestures which had a somewhat ominous feel to it since she was rarely so demonstrative. Not good.

Once outside the burrow, Draco took a deep breath and followed Ginny through the door.

He had only a second to take in his surroundings before all he could see…was…well….red.

Ginny had neglected to mention that ALL her brothers were much bigger than her.

He considered bolting for it but then realized that he'd have to face Ginny back at Hogwarts after that. ANYTHING was better than that.

So, he did the only thing he could do, he took of his cloak, grinned sheepishly and said "hi".


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey everyone…sorry I haven't updated in a bit…been a little busy with exams (don't you just HATE it when those show up?) anyway, hope u guys like this one. Thanks for the great reviews !**_   
Chapter 9 

Draco had never felt so awkward before in his whole life.

Mrs.Weasley was on a trip of her own. He didn't know what the woman was on but whatever it was, he wanted some of it. It definitely made her throw the words 'marriage' and 'commitment' around a helluva lot.

Ginny's brothers seemed torn between feeling sorry for him and giving him truly Malfoy-like smirks.

Mr.Weasley was concentrating hard on the food infront of him as was Hermione.

Yup. Definitely the dinner from hell.

After dinner, Mrs.Weasley dragged Ginny and Hermione off to do the dishes and left the boys to get 'acquainted'.

**10 minutes later….**

"Are you seriously telling me that HARRY POTTER is dating a STUDENT?"

"uh-huh"

"you have got to be kidding me"

"no, no kidding happening here"

"Harry potter dumped our sister for a student?"

"yup"

"HE DUMPED OUR SISTER?"

"uh…yeah."

"the boy who lived to be killed by the Weasley's"

"and a Malfoy"

"yeah…and a Malfoy"

"hold on…he's in this too?"

"yeah…we let him live till we deal with Potter"

"you mean I'm still in danger? I thought I was the good guy now"

"oh you are. But you're still dating our sister"

"I just cant win , can I?"

"uh-huh"

Draco didn't know whether to be relieved that he had bought himself some time or just plain terrified. Right now Harry Potter had six fanatical red headed blood hounds on his tail. The poor bastard. He actually felt sorry for him. Maybe there was some way he could warn him.

Just then, the door bell rang. Mrs.Weasley hurried to open the door.

"Merry Christmas, Mrs.Weasley!"

"Harry!"

The poor fool had walked right into it. There was no saving him now.

The twins cracked identical evil smiles and Charlie and Bill weren't too shabby either though Ron looked about as menacing as a pygmy puff.

"Let the fun begin"

"


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated for ages…u guys must have given up on me! Sorry! Ill be good and update regularly… I've started on my new fic…please check it out. Reviews will get u a lot more updates. Hint. Hint. HINT.

Chapter 10 

Draco sat up in bed with a grin on his face. He had been at the Weasley's for a week and he was having the time of his life.

Ginny's brothers seemed to take Potter's ventures into paedophile territory quite personally. Over the last week he found himself rising early to watch the fun. Stupid prat, taking on Fred and George Weasley. Not to mention the others. He hated to admit it but even Ron could be quite scary on occasion. The only person who didn't seem to want to hit Potter was Mrs.Weasley who was just thrilled that two men were fighting over her daughter (that's what she thought was happening). No one had the heart to tell her that her beloved St. Potter now liked children. And not just the normal way either.

Draco sat down at the breakfast table and began to butter his toast. Potter was sitting opposite him looking scared to death. He didn't blame him. He was clutching his wand and murmuring defence spells under his breath. He almost told him about the boggart in his closet. Almost.

The day had begun well. Potter had been woken up by paint balloons, gone to the bathroom to have a shower and had been doused with glue. And then the twins had proceeded to make glitter fly all over him when he was trying to get the lights to switch on. So Harry Potter was terrified of what might happen next and glittery. Very glittery.

Draco leaned back in his chair taking in his surroundings. The Weasley house wasn't too bad. The way his father had talked about it, he'd imagined it to be a hole in the ground. Well…the name "the burrow" didn't help either. However, it was kinda interesting. The whole place seemed alive somehow, something he had never experienced before. Malfoy manor was silent. And cold. Now that his father was gone and his mother was staying at their chateau in France, he didn't have much use for the place. He wasn't sentimentally attached to it… it was just there. He didn't love it like he loved Hogwarts. He was going to sell it as soon as his mother permitted him to.

He offered to help Mrs.Weasley with the dishes and told her funny stories about his students and the time that all the slytherin's had pitched in and bought Snape shampoo.

By the end of which she was firmly convinced that Ginny Malfoy was a great name. He didn't know whether to run for it or laugh. He excused himself and walked out to the garden and howled with laughter.

Fred, George, Bill and Charlie were sitting outside planning their latest attack. They heard someone laughing. And laughing hysterically at that. They looked around and found Malfoy wiping away tears next to the rose garden.

"what happened to you?"

"your …mother….malfoy….ginny….marry"

"eh?"

"YOU'RE MARRYING GINNY!"

"whoa!"

"WHAT?"

"no …no…" said Draco, sobering up immediately, "your mum just spent half and hr telling me how Ginny Malfoy sounded really good"

"oh right"

"I can see how that can be scary…but why amusing?"

"because she'll tell Ginny at some point or the other"

"ah…entertainment"

"exactly. So what are you guys planning"

"Revenge. Death. Castration."

"the usual?"

"kinda."

"cool"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

Draco was almost sad to leave the burrow. Though the constant Potter bashing had entertained him immensely, he had missed spending time with Ginny without a bundle of red heads glaring at him pointedly.

Now, sitting on her couch, watching her prance around in her new bathrobe, he found himself wondering how he had ever existed without her.

"I know what you're thinking"

"and what's that?"

"that you're the luckiest man on earth with the best looking girlfriend"

"more on the lines of you should've bought blue instead of pink"

"shut up"

"make me"

15 mins later….

"you know I love you, right"

"yeah"

"and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you"

"sort of…"

"so…."

"so…"

"wanna go torture Potter?"

"sure !"

Epilogue

Ron and Hermione got married and continued fighting more comfortably. Though it must be noted that Ron got enough time out from the couch to help Hermione bring into this world red headed triplets.

Dean and Lavender got married and Ginny was their maid of honour and ended up wearing a pink dress. She insists it was Harry's secret fan club trying to get back at her. Constant vigilance!

Seamus and Hannah separated when Seamus realized that he was gay and in love with Dean.

Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, Percy and eventually Ron… accepted Malfoy and conferred upon him the title of 'honorary Weasley'. However, this did not stop them from beating him senseless when they finally decided to get married.

Ginny spent her entire wedding day chasing her brothers and sulking periodically.

Harry wrote a book on his painful experiences called Harry Potter and the rise of the Malfoy. He went on to make millions and was eventually hospitalized for 'martyr syndrome', a common illness amongst heros.

I hope u liked it! ill be writing more I promise. Check out my other story… looking for love.

See ya!


End file.
